


Now You're Outside Me

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Whatever happened to that Tsukishima boy? The tall one with the glasses? Have you talked to him lately?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Outside Me

**Author's Note:**

> big ultra thanks to [Skylark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark) for beta/editing this for me!

“I think we’ve met,” he says, and his voice is the same. 

Tadashi wants to scream. Instead he shakes Tsukishima’s hand like a stranger. 

“Maybe at some other event.” He doesn’t even hear his own voice. He doesn’t remember letting go of his hand, he doesn’t remember excusing himself. He remembers nothing until he’s hyperventilating in front of the bathroom mirror. 

He splashes his face again, praying the water will lessen the redness of his cheeks and teary eyes. 

___

_“Whatever happened to that Tsukishima boy? The tall one with the glasses? Have you talked to him lately?”_

_Tadashi’s mother didn’t notice the way his teeth clenched at the question. “I’m, um, not sure. It’s been a long time since high school, Mom, everyone moves on.”_

_She patted his shoulder twice as she crossed the kitchen. “Ah yes, that’s true. Tadashi, will you help me carry the dishes?”_

____

The bathroom door opens and he turns away, hoping to hide his face from whoever is coming in. 

“Tadashi, ” a voice, _his_ voice, says. He hears the lock flip on the door. 

Tsukishima’s hands are on him before he can move. Not on his face or his shoulders; no touch that can be considered affectionate. He tugs at where Tadashi’s shirt is tucked in, opening his belt and the button on his pants. Tadashi doesn’t move, his hands are at his sides and Tsukishima bites down on the side of his throat before he kisses his neck. 

Tadashi melts into the touch, and doesn’t stop himself from clinging to the front of Tsukishima’s jacket. Their mouths come together and Tadashi can feel the weight of their years apart in every centimeter that their skin touches. 

His hands are in Tsukishima’s hair. It’s strange how well their mouths still fit together, like they belong here, breathing each other’s air. When they both pull back Tsukishima doesn’t look him in the eye. Tadashi kisses him anyway, pulling Tsukishima’s bottom lip between his teeth.

His pants slide down his legs and he feels Tsukishima’s hands on his underwear before Tadashi catches his wrists. Tsukishima pulls back long enough to look at him. 

“Why?” Tadashi whispers.  
___

_He restacked the papers as best as he could against his knee before straightening.. “Yes, it should all be here.”_

_He extended the papers to the woman before him. There was a tall man behind her, walking on the other side of the the crowded sidewalk. He was blond, with headphones, and Tadashi thought he saw the flash of glasses. Could it...?_

_“Yamaguchi-san...Yamaguchi-san!” He blinked and realized she’d been talking to him. She looked worried._

_“I’m sorry Furukawa-san. I thought I saw… Nevermind.” He dried his sweaty hands on his pants and followed her back inside the building._  
___

He can’t tell if the way Tsukishima kisses him is an answer or an avoidance, but Tadashi lets go of his wrists and feels the fabric slide down his legs. 

They don’t speak until Tadashi is whispering “ _Tsukki_ ” into the crook of his shoulder as their cocks rub together and Tsukishima is grunting and panting as they thrust together in his hand. 

When they finish, it’s with a whimper. Tadashi slides to the floor, and Tsukishima is gone before he can get back up. 

___

_“Tsukishima Mai, the granddaughter of the deceased…” Tadashi blinked and flipped the page of the newspaper. He tried not to notice the subtle shake in his fingers._

_Nothing noteworthy in the obituaries, of course not. He didn’t even know why he had been looking at that section at all._

_He blew the steam off the top of his tea and took a sip. He couldn’t taste it._  
___

When he sees Tsukishima later at the party, he’s smiling in a way Tadashi hadn’t remembered he could smile. They don’t make eye contact. 

Tadashi has a mental list of things he could say: things like he’s not sorry, that he’d do it again if given the chance, that he never wanted to see him again.

Tadashi stretches his legs out in the back of the taxi, and his hands don’t shake as he deletes Tsukishima’s number from his phone.


End file.
